


翻译-Claims (Chinese translation)

by ClaireQiu



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: “这次我赢了。”Alex说。“我让你的。”
Relationships: Nikita Mears/Alexandra Udinov
Kudos: 1





	翻译-Claims (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeldadestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Claims](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393476) by [zeldadestry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry). 



> This translation work is authorized by its original author.

【Claims】

要跑赢Alex很容易。她速度确实很快，也很强壮，但她并没有像Nikita那样的耐力。她们大部分时间都是在并肩一起跑，等到终点线出现时，Nikita便会不怎么太费力的加速超过她，“你什么时候才愿意和我真正跑一场，Udinov？”

Alex弯下腰，手撑在大腿上喘气，“我对天发誓，你简直不是人。”

等到Alex再起直起身时，Nikita猛然向前拍了下Alex的肩膀，“该你了，来追我！”她转身向他们的房子跑去，海浪声渐渐在身后远离，被血管跳动声音所取代。跑到一半时她稍稍放慢了速度，果不其然的，Alex跳到她身上将她摔在了沙滩上。Nikita用手肘撑起身，Alex正压在她的腿上，笑得很开心。

“这次我赢了。”Alex说。

“我让你的。”

Alex狠狠的拍了下她的臀，用力之大，远不能被称之为友好，“闭嘴。”

Nikita转过头，“你生我气了？”

Alex从Nikita身上站起来，拍着衬衫上的沙粒，“没，我为什么要生气？”

Nikita起身跪坐在鞋跟上，闭着眼，用一点点时间去感受周遭的一切——大海略有些咸的味道，照在身上暖暖的阳光，还有Alex，好好的，就在她身旁。她深吸一口气重新睁开眼，看着眼前的世界，她们离房子已经很近了，她甚至可以看到正站在窗前的Birkhoff，她对着那边挥了挥手，但Birkhoff并没有反应，可能并没有看到她，毕竟他整天都对着电脑，视力一定糟糕透了。这点不怎么让人舒心，如果她现在全副武装，准备伤害他的话，他一点儿都不会知道。

Alex站的位置离她很近，所以当她起身时，她的手一路划过了Alex身体的一侧。在她的触碰下，Alex一点儿都没有掩饰她的瑟缩。Nikita等了会儿，没有等来她以为Alex会接之而来的逗笑声，“你在生我的气。”她说。Alex离开她向前走了几步，Nikita伸手从后面抓住了Alex的右手腕，“怎么了？告诉我。”Alex又向前走了一步，迫使Nikita又抓住了她的左手腕。“等等。”她说，一点儿没掩饰语气中命令的成分。

“要不你要怎样？”

“你真想知道？”她可以闻到Alex身上的汗味，和在她拇指下跳动的脉搏，她向前靠了一些，把脸靠在Alex潮湿的颈间。

“你不应该。”Alex喘着气说。

“什么？”

“问我Sean的事情，更不该叫Michael来帮你问，这一点儿都不公平。”

Nikita把握着Alex的手腕的手抓得更紧了，她只是想确保Alex过得开心，和想在一起的人在一起，这有什么错？“为什么不该？”

“因为——”Alex的声音顿了会儿才继续接道，“这提醒我，即使我是你的，你也不会是我的。”

Nikita不得不放了手，退后了些在她们间留下一点需要的空间，她默默的看着Alex转动着手腕，像在检查她刚才有没有给它们带来什么伤害似的。

“我得和Michael分享你，”她低声说，“对这我并不介意，我的意思是——我知道事情应当是这样，但当我向其他人而不是你，索求更多东西的时候，你不应该让我觉得内疚。”

“我没想到——对不起。”

“别对不起，只是……别，好么？”

“好。”

“我觉得Birkhoff在做法式吐司。”

Alex是个绝佳的演员。她们都是，而这只是意味着有时要扮演好所有的角色不怎么容易。

“我要碎炒豆腐。”Nikita说，想着现在Owen在哪儿，是不是还好，是不是还活着。

“我两个都要。”Alex说，转过头从肩上对Nikita笑了笑。如果不是明媚得有些过头的话，这个笑几乎就可以算作是真诚的。“最后到的人得做饭。”她说，在Nikita同意前便向前冲刺。

“你抢跑了！”Nikita起身去追她。

她们同时到家。


End file.
